Battery
by Existential Insanity
Summary: Sometimes, you just gotta crush the non-believers.


A/N: Just testing the waters, please reveiw

Oneshot - Battery

It was raining. Not just raining but pouring. He was soaked to the bone. He did not want to be here. The only solace he could find in the landscape was that the lightning looked beautiful still trapped in the clouds. But soon his power would draw the light from the heavens and bring it to the earth, in a soul shattering crack.

He was here alone. The last of his kind. Demon Vessel. All the others were dead or purged. Actually only Gaara had survived, and only through a kinjutsu. Kira Bi had survived a long time but Kisame was too wily a foe. Too crafty, too tenacious. It had been a battle that had lasted weeks.

Bee had enough will and drive to stand and spit at his captors before the demon had been ripped from his soul, irreparably damaging it and killing him.

Konoha had cast him out even after he had stopped the Six Paths of Pein and Nagato had revived those he had killed. Because after Nagato and Konan, there was Kisame and the last two Uchiha. Sasuke had taken the forbidden eternal eyes of his brother. The deus ex machina 'genjutsu' of Izanagi would keep him and Madara alive through almost anything.

Naruto had one last trick though. Any genjutsu can be over-ridden with enough chakra. Since 'making peace' with the beast contained within, he had limitless chakra to draw upon. Utilizing senjutsu meditation with the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra instead of natural energy had yieled to him onijutsu. Techniques so powerful and forbidden that no mortal had used them before.

He became a hanyou upon this meditation, unique, powerful, and terrible. None like him had come before and none like him would come after. But something greater had happened.

Acheiving demon status had angered the patron Kami of Uzumakis. The one and only Susawanoo. God of Storms. Upon finding out why his last mortal descendant had delved so far into the demon realm the Kami, His Swift Imperial Augustness, undid the Shinigami's work and took, not ripped, the fox from Naruto's seal and cast the demon back to the realms more suited for it.

Naruto had felt empty at the loss. The Great Seal of Fire had resided in him since his birth and had been an unknowing comfort. The God had sensed this and had suddenly stabbed the mortal with the Ame-no-murakumo-no-turugi, The Sword That Splits The Heavens. The Divine Weapon now resided inside the seal. A conduit of Holy energy.

His Swift Imperial Augustness, Susawanoo, told Naruto to go into seclusion to fast and meditate for 1000 days. HE would protect Naruto from outside influence. Guard him until it was TIME.

Time to crush the bastard children of his sister and brother.

Tsukiyomi had been jealous of his sister's favoured ninja. The ones she granted eyes with the powers of her mirror, the Hyuuga. So he corrupted one who was willing to be coruppted and thus the tainted eye, the Sharingan, was born. Tsukiyomi had twisted his sister's Gift into a Cursed Gift and set his against hers for eternity.

Amateratsu, the one who had cast Susawanoo out of Heaven, had gone to her older brother, the cast out one, and pleaded to him to destroy what the youngest of the three had tainted. Susawanoo, who had gifted the Uzumaki, asked HIS Son-in-Law, O-kuni-nushi to grant powers to his favoured mortals and to set them with the Hyuuga and against the Uchiha.

Thus the Senju of the Forest were born. But O-kuni-nushi in his wisdom and benevolance had done something none had expected. Granted the Senju a desire for peace along with their power.

Konoha was what followed when the greatest amongst the Senju had done his best to create the peace his people so desired.

Susawanoo could not fault O-kuni-nushi for this and so set the Uzumaki against the Uchiha. The ensuing years had seen the last of the Senju and Uzumaki. It was only the Tainted Eyes that seemingly could combat the Tainted Eyes. And so the Uchiha Massacre was engineered by the Gods and placed in the minds of men.

Now only three men of those vaulted lines remained. And Susawanoo would not let HIS favoured fade from existence. HIS would continue above all others.

Soon 1000 days had passed. It was TIME.

Here, on the ruined island that once held the Villiage Hidden in the Eddies, would the final battle take place. A challenge of honour was sent ot the Uchiha. A ninja battle between the two of them and Naruto. Only them and only he. This challenge still weighed the odds heavily in the Uchiha's favour so they would arrogantly agree.

And here they were. Their eternal eyes glowing in the dark produced by the storm.

Naruto called out to them.

"Do you know what the difference is between you and I?"

"Tch, you're still a clanless dobe who will fall before the might of the Uchiha," Sasuke called back.

Naruto grinned his 'foxy-grin.'

"My God still loves me."

And then a mighty bolt of lightning struck the ground feet from the Uchiha, the light blinding them, and the sound deafening them as the were thrown by the concussive force of the strike.

At the same time Naruto closed his eyes and began to chant in a tounge ancient before ancient was young. He began to pull the Ame-no-murakumo-no-tsurugi from its 'sheath.' When the Uchiha had recovered, the Sword The Spilts The Heavens had been removed and Naruto stood covered in a white-blue light and seals.

"Let us see who is mightier, the forsaken and curse'd Uchiha or the bless'd Uzumaki. Come let us fight."

XXXXX

Many would speculate of the sudden storm that happened and the light show that had followed over the 'cursed land' that once housed a mighty villiage.

Rumours began to follow the blonde man who showed up in the small fishing village closest to the island days later.

'He was Susawanoo come to this land to crush the non-beleivers!' they would say.

Little did they know that the man had done that.

Fin.


End file.
